


Evan, No

by HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan is into incest, I promise, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Please Kill Me, Sex Toys, Smut, They Don't Fuck, Underage Masturbation, but only on Evan's part, idk why i wrote this, oh yeah, or date, step-bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround/pseuds/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround
Summary: Jeremy walks in on Evan masturbating to pictures of him. Did I mention that they're step-brothers?





	Evan, No

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning bitches: Incest, smut kind of. I describe Evan masturbating. Yeet. Just a drabble UwU

Evan was laying in his bed reading when he saw something on his floor. He closed his book and stood up slowly to investigate. It was a flashdrive. He shrugged and decided to plug it into his computer and see what it was. Maybe he could figure out whose it was by seeing what was on it. He walked over to his computer and plugged it in slowly. A large picture of Jeremy holding his member with a seductive look popped up on it. Evan's eyes widened as he felt his pants tighten. He shouldn't be feeling this way about his brother. Why was his heart beating so fast? He felt his hand slowly move down to his crotch. His breath hitched and he slowly sat down at his desk. He pulled his pants off and kicked them to the side, pulling his member out of his boxers. He rummaged around in his drawer until he finally found his "lotion" and squirted it onto his hand quickly before taking his member in his hand. He began to move his hand slowly, eyes locked on the picture of Jeremy. He put a leg on one of the arms of the chair and sped up, groaning softly. 

 "J-Jeremy...~" He started moving his hand faster, bucking his hips slightly. He felt one hand slide into his drawer and pull out a vibrator. He quickly coated it in lube and slowly pushed it up his ass, turning it on and beginning to move his hand faster. His groans turned into loud moans as he grinded down on the toy. He quickly muffled his moans with his hand and grinded faster, moaning loudly into it. 

~

Jeremy sighed as he stood up. He was going to give Michael a flash drive full of his nudes for Christmas as that's what he said was the only thing he wanted. The only problem was, it had gone missing. He dragged his feet to his step-brothers room and opened the door. 

 "Hey Ev, have you seen-" He froze and his eyes widened. His nudes were on Evan's computer. And the worst part was Evan, his step-brother, was sitting in an office chair with a leg up across the arm of it, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and moving his hand quickly, letting out pants, groans, and moans of Jeremy's name. Jeremy stared in shock and horror. His brother was jerking off to him, how was he supposed to feel? Disgusted? Flattered? He definitely didn't feel flattered. He cleared his throat loudly and Evan opened his eyes and fell out of his chair. Even though he was no longer jerking off he was still moaning, though, he was trying to stop. Jeremy noticed his legs were vibrating and got even more creeped out. His brother was masturbating to him this intensely. Evan let out an involuntary moan of Jeremy's name and Jeremy watched in horror as a thicc white substance started shooting out of Evan's member. Evan quickly turned the vibrator off.

 "I'm so- I'm so sorry! I have a humiliation kink, oh my god, i'm sorry! I shouldn't have been masturbating to you in the first place! I just- I found this flash drive-" 

 "My flash drive!" Jeremy yelled, pulling it out of his computer. 

 "Did you steal Michael's birthday present so that you could jerk off to your  _brother?!_ This isn't a shitty porno, Evan, I'm not going to fuck you because of this! This is fucking creepy! You're a horrible brother and I'm telling mom! You....You incest lover!" He stormed out of the room, leaving a guilty, hurt Evan on the ground.

 

That was the last time anyone saw Evan Hansen alive.

 


End file.
